On the Night of the Fire Festival
by Warrichan
Summary: Pike gets a new boyfriend, and persuades Ahiru to get a date to the Fire Festival. When she does, it's not who you expect. At the Fire Festival, she meets Prince Mytho and falls in love. Fakir, the prince's loyal knight, and Ahiru don't get along, though. Will Fakir and Ahiru ever get along? And will Ahiru find a new love? (This story is a collaboration between me and Crashgirl07.)


"AHIRU!"  
Ahiru startled, sitting up. Did she just hear someone calling her name? The orange-haired girl jumped up, her unbraided hair flying free behind her, and dropped the brush. She ran to the window, looking outside for the source of the voice.

Magenta-haired Pike waved at her.  
"Come down here! I've got something to tell you!" she said. Ahiru walked out.  
"What Pike?" she asked.  
"I'm going out with Princess Rue's Jester, Femio! He's so dreamy." Pike said, her eyes taking a slightly dreamy look.

"You are?!" Ahiru was startled. "But I heard he's such a player..."  
Ahiru's foster mother, Edel, looked out the open window. "Ahiru? Is that Pike?"

"Yeah." Ahiru called back.  
"He doesn't seem like a player though..." Pike said.

Edel smiled. "Would you like to come in, Pike?"  
Ahiru quacked, her eyes widening.  
Pike smiled at Edel, "No, it's okay. I just wanted to tell Ahiru something." She leaned closer to her freckled friend. "Ahiru, you know you have to get a date to the dance. Otherwise you can't go!"

"I know. But no one wants to go with me." Ahiru said miserably.  
"You'll find someone someday, who wouldn't love you?" Pike said.

"EVERYONE wouldn't love me!" Ahiru wailed, tears filling her eyes. "Pike, what should I do?!"  
"Well... maybe you could go with Autor. He's nice enough right?" the magenta-haired girl suggested.  
Ahiru wrinkled her nose, her romance dilemma momentarily forgotten. "Uzura's cousin? I guess, but he's kind of annoying. And weird. I don't know, Pike..."

"He dances pretty well." she said. Uzura came out.  
"What's wrong, zura?" she asked Ahiru, seeing her expression.

Ahiru looked down, "Hey, Uzura! It's nothing really." She looked back up at Pike, now with a confused expression on her face. "How do you know that, Pike?"  
Pike's face flushed. "I... um..." she stammered. "Well, he and I danced once. At last year's Fire Festival."  
Uzura tugged on Ahiru's skirt. "Dancing, zura? Does that mean lovey-dovey?"

"Sometimes." Ahiru said, "Most of the time." She sighed. She loved Prince Mytho, but that could never happen.

Pike looked at her friend, one eyebrow raised, "Are you thinking about Prince Mytho again?"  
The youth's freckled face flushed, her blue eyes widening as she quacked loudly. "N-No! I just-"  
"Uh-huh. You know you were, 'Princess' Ahiru." teased Pike.

"What's this about, zura? I'm confused, zura!" Uzura complained, not understanding. She made a pouty face.

Pike looked at Uzura with a smile. "Ahiru's in love with the Prince, Mytho."  
Ahiru's face turned even redder, "I AM NOT!"

"Lovey-dovey, zura? Ahiru's lovey-dovey for someone zura? The prince, zura? WOW, ZURA!", she said, jumping up and done. Ahiru groaned and facepalmed herself. Pike laughed.

Walking closer to his aunt's house, Autor noticed people in front of his house. The sun reflected off his glasses, obscuring his eyes.  
Pike turned to see Autor walking towards them. "Here's your chance, Ahiru! Ask him to the dance!" she whispered.

"What?! No!" Ahiru said.

Pike pushed her towards him. Ahiru stumbled and nearly hit Autor.

Autor gasped. "Ahiru? What... what are you doing?" He blushed slightly.  
Ahiru quacked softly, pushing herself away from him, "Autor! I-I'm sorry!"

Pike snickered.

"It's fine," Autor said while Uzura watched in interest.

Ahiru looked down at her feet, "A-Actually, I wanted to ask you a q-question..."

"Really?" Autor asked.

"Y-yeah... Will you go to the festival dance with me?" she blurted, blushing deeply.  
Autor was startled. "Um..."  
Ahiru looked up into his eyes and continued, "Um, it's just that I really wanted to go, but I had nobody else to ask, so..."

"Oh, ok I'll think on it." he said.

Uzura beat her drum happily, running around them in a circle. "LOVEY-DOVEY, ZURA!"

"Okay... It's tomorrow, though, so please reply soon." Ahiru blurted out. _Oh no, why did I say that?! That's so mean! _Ahiru thought desperately.  
Pike elbowed her friend, "Okay, um, I should be going now." She winked at Ahiru and walked away.

"Okay." he said.  
"Are you staying for dinner, zura?" Uzura asked.  
"Yeah." Autor said.

"Come on in," Ahiru said, smiling a little weakly at Autor. She tried to forget the previous occurrences for now and hoped he would, too.

Autor followed Ahiru in, Uzura beating her drum happily behind them.

Ahiru ran over to Edel. "Mrs. Edel, Autor's here. He's staying for dinner, okay?"

"Alright, that's fine." Mrs. Edel said. Uzura smiled.

Ahiru started to run upstairs. "I'm going to change, okay?" she called down. Her long silky hair flew out behind her.

Edel nodded and started making dinner. Uzura was getting in the way, trying to "help".  
"Autor, could you play with Uzura please?" Edel asked kindly.

Autor shrugged. "Sure." He took Uzura's hand and guided her out of the kitchen.  
Ahiru was in her room, brushing her hair again. She started humming randomly.

"Thank you," Edel called, slipping some bread in the oven. Uzura smiled at Autor.

"What do you want to do, Uzura?" Autor asked, attempting to smile. He really wasn't good at this, he thought with a sigh.  
Ahiru changed into a pale yellow turtleneck shirt and darker yellow shorts with pockets shaped like wings. She did her hair in the usual braid down her back. Lastly, she slipped her red pendant over her head and ran back downstairs, braided hair bouncing.

Uzura shrugged.  
"Ahiru, would you help me with dinner?" Edel asked.  
"Sure Mrs. Edel," Ahiru replied. Edel sent her to set the table.

Ahiru set the table quickly and easily.  
There was a knock at the door. Ahiru looked at the door.

Edel answered the door, welcoming her husband in.  
"Hello, how was your day?" Edel asked nicely, kissing his cheek.  
"Fine," Karon replied.

"Welcome home Mr. Karon!" Ahiru called with a smile.

"Hello Ahiru. Hello Uzura," he said, looking down at his legs were Uzura was hugging him.  
"Hi, zura!" she said.

"Mrs. Edel, is dinner ready yet?" Ahiru asked, bouncing over to the green-haired woman.

"Almost there, Ahiru," Edel replied.

"All right." Ahiru smiled. "Hey, Autor!"  
Autor sighed. "What, Ahiru?"  
"Can I play with Uzura with you?" Ahiru walked over to them.

"Can she please, zura?", Uzura begged, tugging on Autor's pant leg.  
"I can't argue with that. Fine," he sighed, detaching Uzura from his leg.

"Okay!" Ahiru cheered. "Uzura, what do you want to play?" She knelt down next to the little girl.

Uzura whispered into Ahiru's ear, "Wouldn't it be fun to give Autor a make over, zura?"

Ahiru giggled uncontrollably and nodded.  
Autor frowned. "What are you two planning?"

Uzura howled with laughter, shaking her head.  
"N-nothing," Ahiru said, in between fits of giggles.

Autor narrowed his eyes.  
Ahiru whispered to Uzura, "When do you want to start?"

"Now, zura!" she whispered back.

Autor frowned.

Ahiru stood up. "Autor, um... can you come with us for a second?" She took Uzura's hand and tried not to laugh.

Autor looked at them suspiciously.

"Come on." Ahiru giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bathroom.

Ahiru stood back. "All done!" she laughed, smiling at Autor's newly made-over face.

Autor scowled. Uzura was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Ahiru chuckled, her cheeks slightly pink. "I hope this didn't give you a reason to refuse to go to the dance with me. It was just a bit of fun."  
Autor was wearing mascara, deep pink eyeshadow, lots of blush, and dark red lipstick. And lots and lots of eyeliner.

"Ummhmm," Uzura agreed.  
"Alright," Autor said, "Could I wash it off, possibly?"

"Wait." Ahiru's eyes lit up and she ran out of the room, calling, "MRS. EDEL!"  
"Oh, no." Autor sighed while Uzura beat her drum happily.

"Yes, Ahiru? Is something wrong?" Edel said, coming out of the kitchen.

Ahiru laughed gleefully. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Oh?" Edel said, raising an eyebrow. She grabbed her camera.

Ahiru giggled in pure joy. "Come on!" She grabbed Edel's hand and pulled her gently towards the bathroom.

When Edel got there and saw Autor, she doubled over in laughter. Uzura beat her drum faster and harder. Autor scowled at them.

Ahiru giggled, blushing a little. Edel, still smiling, straightened up and took a picture of Autor. The boy in question groaned, "Oh, COME ON.

"Smile for the camera, zura!" Uzura teased.

Ahiru laughed.

Edel winked at her nephew, "Well, Autor, if you want to wash off your face there's still a few minutes left till dinner's ready."

"YES!" Autor yelled. He jumped up and ran over to the sink. Ahiru and Uzura cracked up.

"That was so fun, zura," Uzura whispered to Ahiru.

Ahiru nodded. "It _was_ fun!" She giggled.

"Do you think he'll still want to go to the dance with you, zura?" Uzura asked.

"I hope so." Ahiru sighed.

"I hope you get to go, zura." Uzura said.

"Thanks, Uzura." Ahiru hugged the little girl.

Uzura smiled and hugged back.

Edel called, "Dinnertime, everyone!"

Autor washed the last of the makeup off his face and sat across from Ahiru at dinner. Uzura sat next to her. Karon took his place at the head, Edel, her place at the foot.

Drosselmeyer bustled into the house, "Sorry I'm late, everyone!" He grinned at Ahiru before sitting down next to Autor.

Ahiru hesitantly returned the smile; Drosselmeyer creeped her out.  
"That's alright," Edel said.

"How is everyone?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"I'm fine, zura." Uzura said softly.  
"Angry." Autor said, glaring at the two girls across from him.

Ahiru smirked.  
Drosselmeyer raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Little duck, what did you and Uzura do to him?"  
Ahiru gulped down some of her food painfully. "Ah, well..."

Uzura fiddled with the hem of the tablecloth, uncharacteristically silent.

Edel cleared her throat, "I'll... tell you after dinner, Father."  
Another awkward silence, until Ahiru blurted out, mainly to break the silence, "Pike got a boyfriend."  
The mood at the table relaxed. Everyone in the family knew Pike well, since she often came over. "Is that so? Good for her!" Karon said, smiling.

"Who is it?" Edel asked. Uzura knew, but let Ahiru tell.

"Well, his name is Femio. He's a jester at the palace." Ahiru replied.

"Which one? Princess Rue's, or Prince Mytho's?" Karon asked.

"Princess Rue's, I think." Ahiru said.  
Drosselmeyer laughed, "Is that so? Who would've thought Princess Rue would have a jester?"

"Maybe it's just to try to lighten her mood, zura?" Uzura suggested, in a random brain wave.

"Uzura!" Edel looked at her daughter in shock. "Do you mean to say you think Princess Rue is grumpy?"  
Drosselmeyer guffawed. "She is grumpy though, Edel dear! She is indeed!"  
Ahiru and Autor both tried not to laugh, looking down at their food.

Uzura flushed and looked into her lap.

Ahiru giggled, "Don't be upset, Uzura. Mr. Drosselmeyer's just joking."

Uzura nodded, still looking in her lap.

After dinner, Edel looked at Autor and Ahiru. "Autor, Ahiru, would you two clear the table, please?"  
Autor sighed. "Sure."

"Sure!" Ahiru said, jumping up.

The rest of the family cleared out. Edel took Drosselmeyer into the other room with her camera, and Ahiru and Autor could hear him laughing his head off. "They really did that to him?!"

Autor started to clear the table, not looking at Ahiru.

Ahiru avoided Autor's gaze. "Sorry about that, Autor. It was Uzura's idea, you know."

"Right, blame it on her," he said unhappily.

Ahiru set down her plates in the kitchen and walked over to Autor. She briefly wrapped her thin arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't argue with that. "It's okay," he said, sighing.

Ahiru went back into the kitchen, her face burning.

Autor joined the rest of the family in the living room.

Ahiru washed the plates and did so as well.

Uzura ran over to Ahiru.

"Hey, Uzura." Ahiru looked over at Autor. "Have you made your decision yet?" she said quietly.  
"About what?" Karon asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ahiru said, blushing faintly.

Autor sighed, "Yes."  
Ahiru tilted her head. "Yes to the original question?"  
Autor nodded, his cheeks a little red.  
Karon frowned. "What's all this about?"

"Should I tell him, zura?" Uzura asked Ahiru.

"I-I guess," Ahiru said, cheeks flushing deeply.  
Edel looked up from her knitting.

"Ahiru asked him to the Fire Festival with her, zura!" Uzura said.

Edel jumped, Karon raised an eyebrow, Ahiru and Autor blushed, and Drosselmeyer laughed.

"Is that a bad thing, zura?" Uzura said. Poor innocent little Uzura.

"Not really, Uzura." Edel said.  
Karon looked at Autor. "So, you said yes, huh?"

Uzura nodded and sat next to Edel.  
Autor nodded, blushing.

"Well I think it's time the children were in bed, don't you, Karon?" Edel said suddenly, looking at the clock.

"I do." Karon agreed.

Ahiru yawned. "Well, goodnight, everyone," she said, standing up.

"Goodnight, zura," Uzura said, following Ahiru up the stairs.

Ahiru went into her room. She shut the door and changed into her white nightgown and laid in bed. The orange-haired girl sighed, snuggling down under the covers and hugging her duck pillow.

Uzura went to her room. She changed and slipped under the covers. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Autor sighed. He walked up to Ahiru's door and knocked quietly. "Ahiru?"

Ahiru walked over to the door. "Yes?" she said, pulling the door open.

Autor blushed. "Um. Hi, Ahiru. I'm... sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It's fine," Ahiru said, looking off to the side, blushing a bit.

Autor hugged her, a little awkwardly. "See you tomorrow. Wear something pretty, okay?" he said flatly.

She hugged him back, just as awkwardly. "I will," the orange-haired girl said.

Autor untangled himself from her skinny arms and walked downstairs. He left the house and walked home.  
Ahiru sighed and went back in her room, closing the door. She flopped down on her bed and, with a sigh, fell asleep.


End file.
